


Cries

by lunarr_dream



Series: Insomnia Book Ft Seungmin (English) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarr_dream/pseuds/lunarr_dream
Summary: Seungmin rarely cries until that day he's sobbing.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Insomnia Book Ft Seungmin (English) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727329
Kudos: 32





	Cries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fiction writing in English. English wasn't my first language and I still a learners. Pardon me for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Hope you like this drabble short fiction.

.

.

.

**Enjoy**

.

.

.

Seungmin rarely cries.

For those are know him, Seungmin is tough. He never let anyone seeing him cry while they are stands together. It can count the things that made him cry, perhaps it counted less than five fingers. For years ago, Seungmin was crying when his only one sister gets married and have to left their house of childhood with her husband. Then Seungmin eyes are welled up with tears when his sister give birth to beautiful baby girl.

Seungmin rarely does cry.

Even when Hyunjin, the beloved one that own half of Seungmin’s life is gone forever and never hold him in his arms again. When the doctor’s said Hyunjin is not in here with him anymore, when Seungmin hugging the cold body, there’s no heartbeat nor the warmth hugs that Hyunjin always gave back to him,

Seungmin didn’t crying.

There’s also no tears in Seungmin’s eyes when he woken in the early next morning and found, the side of bed that Hyunjin always sleeps there is empty.

Seungmin does not cry, but his chest are heavy and hurts. It hurts so much to the point hardly for him even for a breathe.

With the slowing steps, Seungmin brings himself down to the kitchen for a glass of water, trying to reduce the strong headaches and a painful tightness in his throat. His tears are in the eyes but won’t fall.

When Seungmin arrives in the kitchen, his wistful eyes are catching Hyunjin stands there. Only a seconds for Hyunjin to realized Seungmin’s presence and gave him a big smile while theirs eyes meet.

“How’s your fever going? Are you getting better yet? I am trying to make porridge, but looks like I added too much water so it is watery now…” Hyunjin laughs nervously, hand stretching his neck.

Seungmin didn’t answered it. But he’s runs to Hyunjin and crash him with a tight hug. Seungmin knows, Hyunjin always received and give hugs back eventhough the other is confused.

“Is something happens, darl? Are you having a nightmare?” Hyunjin asked softly, his hand gently rubbing Seungmin’s back. Seungmin can feels it.

Slightly nodded, Seungmin’s tears walled up. His hands wrapped around the others and hiding his whole face in the crook of Hyunjin's neck. Seungmin hugs tightens as if Hyunjin will be leaving him if the hug is a little bit loosen.

Seungmin’s breath coming fast and heavy when Hyunjin places a comforting hand on his hair and starts gently caressing it. 

Slowly the tears fall. He whispers in the shaky voice,

“I know, you are never leaving me, Hyunjin…”

Seungmin rarely cry, but on that day, he sobbing in Hyunjin embrace while burying face into the crook of his beloved man’s neck and holding onto him tightly.  
.  
.  
.  
FIN


End file.
